Hoenn Through My Eyes
by Rarity Hash1
Summary: Here we follow a normal 17 year old trainer Kyle who has been nicknamed Rarity. Follow along as we watch him take on Gym Challenges, go through many disturbing moments.. And fall in love? Rated T for now, will change if needed!


A/N: Hello to all reading this! This is a story I decided to write. This IS NOT my first FF. I used to be a heavy writer back in the day but simply got bored of it. Now I'm back and hoping to have some good writing going! So here's a few side notes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and make no money from this. I only own my OC.

There will be PokemonXHuman relations; meaning lemons! If that's not your cup of tea, please click the back arrow on your browser.

This is a story of a trainer named Kyle, who somehow got the nickname Rarity. We're going to be following him as he travels throughout Hoenn (Original for a writer to use Hoenn, huh?). Also, all Pokemon can speak English.*

I don't plan a plot. I don't prewrite my fics. I write as it comes to me. So if you think something is going to happen one way then the unexpected happens, don't chase me with *pitchforks and torches and run me out of town. It's just how I am!*

So anyways, onto the story. I'd really appreciate Rates, Reviews, Comments, Flames, etc. tell me what's wrong! So.. Yeah.. Enjoy!

Btw, just so you know this is a self insert. Js.

My name is Kyle, Kyle Manning. I don't know how but I was dubbed the nickname Rarity. Maybe it was because people who are kind like me are a rarity since 90 percent of the humans like to think only about themselves. But whatever, I liked the nickname.

Anyways, I'm 17 years old and I have shoulder length brown hair. I used to keep it short since it was easily manageable but, up until recently, I started to like it better long. Don't ask why, I thought it looked quite nice and it fit my personality. Oh and I have crystal blue eyes. So..Yeah.

There's one major thing about me that makes me stick out more than anything else. I have a problem walking; don't get me wrong, I can walk, but it's just a challenge doing things. But I usually don't let it bring my attitude down. As a matter of fact, I joke about it with my friends quite a lot.*

Anyways, today is the day my mother allowed me to become a Pokemon trainer. But i wasn't going to leave until tomorrow.*

You must be asking yourself 'Why on Earth would she make you wait seven years later than you're supposed to?!' Simple! It all boils down to my safety with my walking disability.*

That and she doesn't want her "baby boy" to leave her.*

But since she made me wait so long she made it up to me. And big time. Allow me to explain how!

Ever since I was a little kid, I had always adored six certain Pokemon: Absol, Eevee, Growlithe, Pidgey, Skitty, and Zangoose. Seeing as she saw I was let down that I couldn't leave at the age of ten, you can guess what she got me..

A Magikarp!

No just kidding, she got me all, and I mean ALL, six of those mentioned! You can only imagine how happy I was. I even had a slip of the tongue when she showed me and I said, "Oh my god this day is *****ing!" which I got a dirty look for saying. I thought it was funny though. But in the end she couldn't help but smile back at me.

I feel the need to describe how each of those six are if you don't mind. If you do, then you sir (or ma'am if you're a lady) will, ahem, get over it!

First, Absol. She's a dark-type Pokemon. If you couldn't notice, she's a female. My friend had begged me to name her Shadow since she's a dark type. At the time, the name was horribly corny but she loves it. So I guess that's all that matters right?

Shadow is, in my opinion, one of the more affectionate and laid back of the six Pokemon. She loves to spend as much time as she can lying with me and just cuddling. Not that I minded, I loved to know I had a close friend to be by my side.

Then there's Megan, my Eevee. You can to by the name that she's also a female. She's the mischievous one of the group. She loves to just mess around but knows when not too far. She's the one who definantly livens the group up when we're sad or bored.

Then we have Destiny, the Growlithe. She's the talkative and sociable one. She never likes to be late and makes sure we have EVERYTHING done on time. Sometimes her persistence can be a pain in the ass, but I still love her deeply.

And there's Wings, the Pidgey. He's the loner of the group. He'll do what is needed but prefers to be by himself. There really isn't much to him to tell.

Next we have Renae, the Skitty. She prefers not to fight unless she ABSOL-utely (get it? Bah terrible joke, sorry) has to. In all honesty, she's just way too kind and caring.

Last but most definantly not least is my Zangoose, Zella. She's the tough one who always motivates us to do our best. She's VERY competitive and I loved that about her. Out of all six of my Pokemon, she had a special place in my heart. Me and her got along better than most of the others, not saying we didn't get along, just that me and her got along better. I guess like we had much more to talk about.

So yeah, that's my team in a nutshell. We all were best friends and were inseparable. And today is the we all were going to leave for Rustboro where we would challenge Roxanne for her badge.*

Everything was going just how I wanted. It was a beautiful day; just me and my six friends lounging around outside in the grass, enjoying the last day we had before we were to leave for my.. No, OUR, journey throughout Hoenn.

I listened to the light snoring of Shadow next to me as gently stroked Zella's, who was lying on my stomach, *white fur. I heard a light purr coming from her and I couldn't help but smile.

This truly was a perfect day. But sadly, all perfect days had to come to an end. As much as I wanted to just lay there and continue petting Zella, my mother called out it was dinner time. The mention of food was more than enough for me and my friends to get up and go inside.

Upon entering the house, I noticed something smelled good.. No not good, that was an understatement. It smelled amazing. "What'd you make mom?" I asked her when I got into the kitchen.

"Since it's your last dinner here for quite a while, I made you favorite: French fries and hand-battered chicken strips with season salt of course!" she responded happily.

"You know me too well." I said. She smiled and sat down as we began to eat. I made sure to give some to all my Pokemon since they were hungry and a part of our family too. They all smiled happily as I fed them.

After dinner, I wanted to do nothing more than just sit there and sleep from how full I was. I'd never eaten so much before, even my own mother was concerned with how much I'd eaten.

Completely bushed from a big meal, I decided to hit the hay earlier. As they say, 'The early bird catches the Wurmple!' Everyone besides Zella and Shadow decided to stay up a while longer and talk with my mother. So the three of us walked upstairs and into my room. I took off my shirt and was too tired and lazy to bother with my pants so I just left them on.*

I crawled into bed and felt Zella and Shadow crawl in with me. I pulled the blanket over us and heard them both purring as they slowly fell asleep. The sound helped me fall sleep also.*

The last thing I thought before I was fully asleep was, 'Oh man, tomorrow is going to be so much fun!'

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it was kind of boring since this is more of a background chapter. Anyways, I'd like to give thanks to my friend Aly who was kind enough to upload this for me! Please R&R!

Kyle out


End file.
